villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-1048 Duplicates
SCP-1048-A, SCP-1048-B, and SCP-1048-C are Keter-class objects under the SCP Foundation's containment. They are a series of clones created by SCP-1048 and are extremely hostile. Histories and Behavior SCP-1048 is a sentient teddy bear that interacted with human personnel. It showed a charismatic and enduring charm, but it is assumed now that this was simply a facade to lull victims into a false sense of security, so that SCP-1048 could attack and harvest materials from them. Despite this, no harvesting or creation processes have ever been witnessed by Foundation personnel. The first creation, designated SCP-1048-A, was first seen being given a tour of the facility by SCP-1048. The subject was comprised entirely of human ears, one of which had been unknowingly removed from a sleeping doctor prior to discovery. When security arrived to detain the two, SCP-1048-A let out an ear-splitting and thunderous shriek that caused immense pain and the growth of ear-like appendages all over the bodies of victims within a 10-meter range. Many died due to asphyxiation from the ear-like growths in their mouths and throats. Both subjects escaped. The next incident was the discovery of SCP-1048-B, which almost perfectly resembled SCP-1048, but moved in a jerky and unnatural manner. After making no contact with personnel, a burst in the seams revealed the hand and forearm of a human infant. A female personnel member became horrified by this and screamed, causing SCP-1048-B to scream in a similar manner to an obstreperous human infant, then attack her. Security was forced to destroy both SCP-1048-B and the personnel member. Hours later, a female doctor was found unconscious and bleeding. Evidence showed that the 8-month-old fetus she was carrying had been aborted in her sleep. This incident caused widespread psychological damage to those involved, some of which had to go into extensive and continued therapy. SCP-1048-C, the final known creation, was first seen not long after the SCP-1048-B incident, made completely of rusted metal scraps. It was found and pursued by Dr. Carver, which it fled from. During its escape, it exhibited extreme violent behavior and killed several of personnels before escaping. The subject escaped, and the origin of the metal used to create it is still unknown. SCP-1048 and its clones were never recovered, though sightings within the site occur every so often. Other SCP-1048 clones may exist but have yet to be encountered. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' Other than SCP-1048 itself, only SCP-1048-A appears in SCP - Containment Breach as a hostile enemy. When it is encountered, it will release a high-pitched shriek that will disorient the player's vision and hearing. Remaining in the area for an extended period of time will result in the player's death. Gallery Images 180px-SCP-1048-A.png|SCP-1048-A as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-1048-A.png Dy17B7o.jpg 180px-SCP-1048.png|SCP-1048-B 939e17cc0289df8868ebb1ea78fb6acd6b0bfdad_hq.jpg|Artwork of SCP-1048-C. 1048-a.jpg|Artwork of SCP-1048 with SCP-1048-A. 3255145524 1 11 fomG9pNc.jpg Videos SCP-1048 "Builder Bear" SCP-1048 (Builder Bear) - SCP CB v1.0.4 Scariest Bear Ever - SCP-1048-A - New SCP CB Update (v1.2) SCP-1048 "Builder Bear" SCP Foundation Trivia *SCP-1048 and its duplicates appeared as #5 on Tat's TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. *In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-1048-A's shriek sound effect is a reversed and high pitched scream of an adult male. External Links *SCP Wiki *''SCP - Containment Breach'' Wiki *[http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP-1048 SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki] Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Animals Category:Possessed Objects Category:Evil Creation Category:Urban Legends Category:Contradictory Category:Mutilators Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Partners in Crime